Algo Cambia, Todo Cambia
by isa-kk
Summary: Una nueva manera de leer esta maravillosa historia, como algo puede cambiar la historia por completo. Ya nada sera lo mismo, nuevas parejas, nuevos enemigos y nuevos aliados HHR, DG, RL
1. Chapter 1

Hola espero que les guste esta historia

* * *

Harry y sus amigos se encontraban en su séptimo y último año en Hogwarts. Era su primer día de clases como alumnos de séptimo, para variar en la cena de bienvenido el profesor Albus Dumbledore dijo unas palabras para luego dar inicio al festín

-Harry ¿sabes quién será el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras?-pregunto Hermione, ya que en el discurso no nombro a Snape como habían pensado de camino al castillo, sino que según las palabras del director "será una grata sorpresa para algunos"

-no tengo ni la menor idea- dijo Harry mientras se perdía una vez más en los ojos de su amiga

-chicos saben lo que escuche sobre Malfoy- dijo Ron captando la atención de sus dos amigos

-¿hablas de la supuesta traición?- pregunto la menor de los Weasley

Ron al ver la cara de confusión de Harry decidió continuar- se dice que la madre de Malfoy y Malfoy decidieron revelarse y ya no son seguidores de Voldemort-

-no puedo creer que Lucius Malfoy pudo haber aceptado algo así- dijo Hermione con algo de asombro

-y vaya que no lo acepto, mientras madre e hijo escapaban Lucius lanzaba maldiciones, una de ellas llego a Narcissa provocándole la muerte. Solo Malfoy se salvó y Lucius lo negó como hijo- finalizo el Weasley

-es por eso que está sentado en un rincón solo en la mesa de los Slytherin. Ahora es un traidor y nadie se quiere acercar a él- acoto Ginny mientras miraba hacia la mesa de las serpientes, pero su vista era exclusivamente para el chico rubio de ojos grises.

-pobre Malfoy, debe estar devastado- hablo el chico con lentes mientras procesaba todo lo que su amigo había dicho.

La noche cayo y todos los alumnos y profesores se habían ido a sus habitaciones. Pero había alguien recorriendo los pasillos, una chica de pelo largo y de color rojo como el fuego. –Espero que los elfos aun estén despiertos y tengan algunas de sus deliciosas galletas- dijo la joven mientras se tocaba su estómago y entraba a la cocina

-señorita Weasley- dijo un elfo con mucha alegría

-hola Dobby y ya te he dicho que solo me digas Ginny. Somos amigos- el elfo se negaba a llamarla así y para la joven resultaba algo frustrante

-a Dobby le gusta llamarla señorita, señorita.- dijo el elfo mientras sonreía- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?-

La pelirroja estaba a punto de olvidar el objetivo de su visita- quería saber si tenían algunas de esas deliciosas galletas que preparan-

-claro, Dobby le dará muchas galletas. Dobby piensa que la señorita está muy delgada-

Después de unos minutos el elfo le entrego una bolsa llena de galletas, luego de agradecerle Ginny salió de la cocina y se dirigía hacia su sala común. En su camino algo provoco que tropezara, la chica cerro los ojos para sentir el golpe con en suelo, pero este nunca llego, en vez del golpe sintió una pecho fuerte y unas manos apoyadas en sus brazos. La chica abrió los ojos para ver quien había impedido que cayera.

-¿¡!TU?!- dijo muy sorprendida

-cállate comadreja, acaso quieres que nos atrapen- hablo el chico de ojos grises, pero su manera de hablar no era egocéntrica ni irónica, todo lo contrario era tranquila y pausada. Ginny por primera vez había sentido que Draco Malfoy no quería insultar a un Weasley, esto la dejo completamente desconcertada.

-deberías mirar por donde caminas Weasley- prosiguió el chico mientras miraba intensamente a la joven, pero inesperadamente se volteo dándole la espalda a Ginny- nos vemos pelirroja-

Ginny también salió de su trance- espera Malfoy- esto hizo que el chico detuviera su andar-Gracias- y Draco continuo con su camino

Al día siguiente Ginny iba entrando al gran comedor se sentía observada mientras caminaba para tomar asiento al lado de Ron. Esa penetrante mirada pertenecía a Draco quien al darse cuenta de haber capturado la atención con la chica sonrió de medio lado provocando el sonrojo de aquella chica pecosa.

-buenos días Ginny- dijo una alegre Hermione quien estaba sentada al lado de Harry y al frente de Ron

-buenos días Hermione, buenos días Harry- saludo la chica para luego mirar a su hermano- Ronald primero debes masticar los alimentos antes de tragarlos- regaño a su hermano quien estaba la boca llena de comida

-behos shias hgmañitag- el chico comenzó a hablar con la boca llena

-eso es asqueroso, traga antes de hablar- fue el turno de Hermione para regañarlo

-dije buenos días hermanita, ustedes dos nunca me dejan comer tranquilo- dijo Ron mientras seguía comiendo

-así nunca conseguirás una novia, eres un amargado- se burló su hermana, a veces pensaba que a este paso como cuñada tendría a un pollo asado o algo por el estilo. Se atrevía a decir que la relación que tenía la comida con su hermano era más fuerte que la que tiene el con ella.

-buenos días chicos- dijo una chica rubia que llevaba puesto el uniforme de Ravenclaw

-bhaugnos shiags lugha chdmo stag- dijo nuevamente el pelirrojo con la boca llena

-muy bien gracias por preguntar ¿Qué tal tu?- dijo Luna mientras que los 3 oyentes la miraban incrédulos- miren ya llego el correo- dijo la joven mientras miraba como las lechuzas entraban al comedor.

Todos los alumnos estaban felices con la llegada de la correspondencia, compartían las cartas que habían escritos sus familiares con otros amigos y había algunos que compartían hasta sus golosinas.

-¿Quién te escribió Harry?- pegunto Ron quien ya había parado de comer

-es de Sirius, quiere saber si está todo bien aquí en el catillo y nos dice que debemos disfrutar este ultimo año- dijo Harry con su carta aun en mano

-me alegro que se haya podido probar su inocencia - dijo Luna quien había conocido al padrino de su amigo y le cayó de maravilla, consideraba que era una persona muy astuta.

Luego de charlar unos minutos mas Ginny comenzó a ver que el gran comedor estaba quedando vacio –chicos creo que ya es hora de ir a clases. A nosotras nos tocas pociones y ¿ustedes?- dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba de su asiento junto con la Ravenclaw

-Defensa contra las artes oscuras ¿Quién será el nuevo profesor?- se preguntaba Hermione mientras hacía lo mismo que Ginny y Luna

El trió dorado entraron a la sala, pero para su decepción aun no llegaba el profesor. Decidieron tomas asiento y esperar a que la clase comenzara. De pronto todo se había puesto oscuro y se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos. Hasta que la sala se volvió a iluminar como si nada y todos los alumnos se miraban unos a otros.

-que decepcionante, como alumnos de séptimo que son esperaba que todos tuvieran sus varitas listas para defenderse de un ataque. Pero no fue así- dijo el hombre mientras caminaba y su vista se poso en Harry, Hermione y Draco quienes si estaban con sus varitas afueras- creo que me equivoque, felicito a los tres alumnos que si saben lo que hacen-

-Harry- susurro Hermione con una sonrisa- no lo puedo creer es…-

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, espero comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola aqui dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste_

* * *

_El trió dorado entraron a la sala, pero para su decepción aun no llegaba el profesor. Decidieron tomas asiento y esperar a que la clase comenzara. De pronto todo se había puesto oscuro y se comenzaron a escuchar murmullos. Hasta que la sala se volvió a iluminar como si nada y todos los alumnos se miraban unos a otros._

_-que decepcionante, como alumnos de séptimo que son esperaba que todos tuvieran sus varitas listas para defenderse de un ataque. Pero no fue así- dijo el hombre mientras caminaba y su vista se poso en Harry, Hermione y Draco quienes si estaban con sus varitas afueras- creo que me equivoque, felicito a los tres alumnos que si saben lo que hacen-_

_-Harry- susurro Hermione con una sonrisa- no lo puedo creer es…-_

-mi nombre es Sirius Black, profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras- dijo el hombre mientras miraba a su ahijado, quien no lograba salir del asombro.

La clase para muchos fue muy entretenida, el profesor les conto las ventajas y desventajas de ser un animago, entre otras cosas. Cuando la clase llego a su fin, muchos estaban hablando de lo satisfactoria que fue la clase, aunque no faltaron ciertos Slytherin que no estaban conformes con el actual profesor. Mientras el trio dorado ordenaban sus cosas para ir a la siguiente clase, Sirius los observaba desde su escritorio.

-te esperamos afuera Harry- dijo Hermione para luego despedirse de su profesor haciendo un movimiento con la mano y luego se fue con Ron.

-esa jovencita me recuerda mucho a tu madre, siempre fue la más inteligente y siempre regañaba a tu padre y a mi- dije el animago mientras se iba acercando al muchacho. Aun recordaba aquellos buenos momentos que había pasado con sus amigos y aun se sentía dolido con su ausencia.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a ser profesor?- dijo Harry mientras sonreía, estaba feliz de ver a Sirius en el castillo

-quería que fuera una sorpresa- Sirius Black se sentía feliz de ser profesor, así pasaría un poco más de tiempo con su ahijado -¿Cómo estuvo la clase?-

-Genial, profesor Black- se le hacía extraño llamar a su padrino de esa forma, por lo que comenzó a reír

-muy bien señor Potter, debe ir a su próxima clase- dijo Sirius mientras se reía junto con el- nos vemos después-

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo, y los chicos vieron que Giny iba entrando al salón junto con Luna.

-acabamos de terminar nuestra clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras y vimos a Sirius Black- dijo la pelirroja, Harry sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su padrino

De pronto se escucharon unas risas de la mesa de las serpientes, cuando Ginny fijo su vista en dicha mesa vio a Draco Malfoy con comida en su cabeza.

-ya te dijimos que te fueras de esta mesa, eres un traidor. No mereces estar aquí- dijo un chico alto y moreno que se reía de Mloy junto con un grupo de Slytherin en donde se podía reconocer a Crabbe y Goyle.

-yo también soy un Slytherin y tengo derecho a sentarme en esta mesa- dijo con tranquilidad el rubio. Esta respuesta provoco que le lanzaran mas comida. Ginny se preguntaba por qué ningún profesor detenía esto, pero luego se dio cuenta que los profesores ya se había retirado del gran comedor.

-chicos debemos parar esto- dijo Ginny mientras miraba a sus amigos

-deja que sufra un poco, por todo el daño que hizo en los años anteriores- dijo su hermano mientras miraba como seguían lanzando comida. En el fondo compadecía a Malfoy ahora estaba solo.

-Ronald Weasley, no puedo creer que digas eso- dijo Ginny para levantarse furiosa y dirigirse al la mesa de las serpientes – no les da vergüenza, todos ustedes en contra de una persona. Eso es muy bajo hasta para unos Slytherin- dijo la pelirrojo mientras se ponía delante de Draco, quien la miraba asombrado

-cuida tus palabras Weasley, aquí nadie pidió tu opinión- dijo el chico moreno mientras tomaba un vaso- si quieres terminar como Malfoy con gusto te ayudaremos-

Ginny esperaba que le lanzaran el contenido del vaso, pero esto no sucedió. Draco había agarrado la muñeca del chico, impidiendo que este le lanzara algo a Ginny.

-no te metas con ella- dijo Draco en forma de amenaza, lo cual sorprendió a la chica. Jamás pensó que Draco Malfoy hiciera algo así, de pronto vio como su hermano junto con Harry, Hermione y Luna se acercaban.

-Jace ya es suficiente, deja a Draco en paz. A ti no te a hecho nada- vio como Zabini y Nott habían llegado y al parecer estaban apoyando a Malfoy

-señor Malfoy, señorita Weasley. Serian tan amables de acompañarme hasta mi oficina- se escucho al Director. Quien había vuelto al comedor y nadie se había percatado de su presencia hasta que hablo

Los dos alumnos siguieron al profesor hasta su oficina en un absoluto silencio. Cuando llegaron el director se sentó es su cómoda silla

-pueden tomar asiento- dijo mientras comía una golosina

-profesor, Malfoy no comenzó. Jace y sus amigos le arrojaron comida- dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba, le parecía injusto que los llamaran a ellos cuando solo intentaban de defenderse

-eso ya lo sé señorita Weasley, no necesita darme explicación alguna- Giny lo miro perpleja y luego miro a Draco quien estaba muy tranquilo sentado a su lado

-entonces ¿Por qué estamos aquí?- hablo el chico

-les quiero pedir un favor, si no es mucha molestia. Necesito que vayan a Gringotts este sábado, necesito que recojan algo por mi- dijo el director

-por mí no hay problemas- dijo e chico que lo único que quería en ese momento era tomar un buen baño-

-por mi tampoco- respondió la menor de los Weasley

-se los agradezco, creo que el joven Malfoy necesita con urgencia un baño- fue como si le leyera la mente al chico

Los jóvenes se retiraron de la oficina, pero antes de que Ginny se alejara fue tomada del brazo por Draco

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- pregunto Draco mientras la miraba a los ojos. Quería saber porque la menos de los Weasley lo había ayudado, el era malvado había molestado a su hermano desde su primer año –me he burlado de tu familia por años, no deberías ayudarme-

-no debería, pero lo hice- dijo la joven mientras se soltaba del agarre del rubio- independiente a lo que le hayas hecho a mi familia, no dejare que se cometa una injusticia-

-gracias- Ginny apenas logro escuchar aquella palabra dicha por el Slytherin, pero sabía que era un gran esfuerzo para él.

-¿puedo preguntar algo?- espero a recibir una respuesta negativa por el chico, pero no ocurrió asique decidió seguir hablando- ¿Por qué no te defendiste?-

-le prometí al director que intentaría no involucrarme en peleas- dijo mientras comenzaron a caminar, pero luego de algunos pasos Draco se marcho en otra dirección dejando a Ginny sola

Mientras la menor de los Weasley se dirigía a su sala común, su hermano estaba con Harry afuera del castillo, cerca de la casa de Hagrid.

-Ron, deberías tranquilizarte- dijo su amigo, desde que Ginny se había ido con el director el chico se la pasado diciendo lo entrometida que era su hermana.

-pero Harry debes entender, Ginny no debe meterse en donde no la llaman y menos si el asunto tiene relación con Malfoy-

-Ron vi a Ginny en la cocina junto con los elfos- dijo Hermione quien acaba de llegar. Ron al escuchar lo dicho por su amiga se fue corriendo

-HERMIONE- dijo Harry algo sorprendido, no podía creer que estuviera de acuerdo con Ron en esto- estaba intentando de calmar a Ron, es absurdo que se enoje con Ginny por hacer lo correcto-

Hermione se comenzó a reír- tranquilo, Ginny está en la sala común- el de lentes a miro sin entender- con Luna pensamos que evitar una gran pelea entre Ron y Ginny, es que Ron tenga un encuentro con la comida. Le pedimos a los elfos que preparan mucha comida para Ron-

-Hermione eres un genio- la alabo Harry mientras sonreía. Para el su amiga era la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts

-no me des todo el merito, Luna también ideo este plan- dijo la chica mientras se sonrojaba- será mejor que vayamos al castillo. Pronto comenzara a llover-

-desde que él regreso no habido ningún día completamente soleado- dijo Harry en un susurro mientras apretaba sus manos de la rabia

-Harry todo esto pronto terminara, Voldemort será solo un mal recuerdo- la castaña tomo el rostro del chico entre sus manos. Sufría cuando Harry sufría, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte para apoyarlo en su lucha

-hay veces que aun no escucho, no tan frecuente como antes gracias a las clases con Snape, pero aun está ahí esperando un descuido mío para entrar en mi cabeza- dijo Harry con ira y miedo- creí que no era como él, pero estoy sintiendo que me estoy convirtiendo en Voldemort-

-no vuelvas a decir eso- dijo al borde de las lagrimas sin quitar sus manos del rostro del castaño, le estaba exigiendo que la mirar a sus ojos- tu eres y serás siempre Harry, el chico que le gusta jugar quidditch, que ama montar su escoba, que quiere ser auror para proteger a los demás, el que siempre se mete en problemas y al que yo quiero- lo último fue dicho mientras una lagrima comenzaba a caer, pero el pulgar de Harry no permitió que completara su recorrido- solo hay un Harry Potter y es completamente distinto a Voldemort- finalizo

-siempre he querido saber que sabor tienen tus labios- dijo mientras los tocaba con sus dedos, pero que luego reemplazo con sus labios

* * *

comentario? sigo subiendo esta historia?


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola aqui dejo un nuevo capitulo_

* * *

_siempre he querido saber que sabor tienen tus labios- dijo mientras los tocaba con sus dedos, pero que luego reemplazo con sus labios_

Mientras tanto con Ron quien había llegado a la cocina, cuando vio los deliciosos platos que estaban en una mesa había olvidado lo ocurrido con su hermana.

-los elfos prepararon estos platillos para ti- dijo una voz que ya era bastante conocida por el pelirrojo- cómelos antes que se enríen-

-se ven tan delicioso ¿quieres comer Luna?- pregunto el muchacho mientras tomaba su tenedor. Esperaba que la chica lo acompañara

-no, gracias. Pero si no te molesta me quedare a tu lado- la joven tomo una silla para sentarse al lado del Weasley

Ginny habia entrado a su sala común, lo que no esperaba era ver a muchos de sus compañeros mirándola como a una presa

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto a su buen amigo Colin

-¿Por qué ayudaste a Draco Malfoy? Es un enemigo de nuestra casa- dijo otra compañera

-chicos, todos nosotros somos unos Gryffindor, actué como debe actuar un verdadero Gryffindor. No debemos permitir que los Slytherin nos conviertan en unas serpientes, no actuemos como ellos- Ginny con esas palabras dejo a los presentes muy pensativos

-creo que Ginny tiene razón, debemos apoyarnos y no tenemos que juzgarnos- dijo Neville con un poco de nerviosismo

-en estos tiempos debemos estar unidos- hablo Dean mientras le guiñaba a la pelirroja

Ya era la hora de ir a cenar, para suerte de Ginny no se había encontrado con su hermano, pero sabía que iba a ser inevitable toparse con él en el Gran comedor. Lo que no sabía la chica es que aquella amiga rubia suya había ayudado a que Ron no le tomara importancia y olvidara completamente lo ocurrido con los Slytherin.

Antes de que la pequeña Weasley entrara al gran comedor que detenida por un fuerte agarre, cuando la chica se giro para ver quien la habia detenido se sorprendió al saber que era Dean Thomas

-Dean ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Ginny, quien estaba enterada de los sentimientos que tenía el chico hacia ella

-quería saber si querías pasar un rato de calidad conmigo, ya sabes pasear por los corredores, sentarnos en el pasto o ir al lago- dijo el chico mientras se acercaba mas a la pelirroja y ella cada vez se iba alejando

-escucha Dean, no quiero que malinterpretes las cosas, somos buenos amigos. No me parece conveniente pasar un día juntos si eso va a provocar falsas ilusiones en ti- dijo Ginny, Dean se le había declarado a fines del año pasado y sus sentimientos por ella aun no han terminado

-solo dame una oportunidad, podre enamorarte- dijo mientras la tomaba de los brazos para que no siguiera retrocediendo

-Dean ya te dije que no, y por favor suéltame me estas lastimando- dijo la chica mientras se intentaba zafar del agarre- el amor surge de manera espontanea, es algo que no se puede imponer-

-si solo me dieras una oportunidad, me amarías como yo te amo a ti- el chico cada vez la apretaba mas el agarre

-que patético es ver a un Gryffindor suplicar- se escucho una voz tranquila y burlona

-vete Malfoy esto no es asunto tuyo- dijo Dean furioso sin mirarlo

Draco fijo su vista en Ginny quien aun no podía librarse del agarre de Dean, puso por unos segundos la palma de su mano frente a la espalda del chico. De pronto Dean soltó a Ginny y comenzó a frotar su espalda

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto en susurro Ginny cuando se acerco a Draco

-nada, deberías irte. ¿o querías seguir con ese?- hablo mientras comenzaba a caminar

Ginny alcanzo al rubio- no sé lo que has hecho, pero gracias por ayudarme- y luego comenzó a correr para ir a cenar

-pensamos que no ibas a llegar- dijo Hermionie mientras le entregaba un plato con comida a la pelirroja

-gracias- dijo la chica mientras veía la deliciosa comida

La cena transcurrio sin problemas, Ginny se sorprendió al no recibir un sermón de su hermano durante la cena.

_Tal vez olvido lo ocurrido- _pensó la pelirroja

Y la noche cayó para los habitantes del castillo.

Al día siguiente en la sala común de Gryffindor

-buenos días Harry, hoy despertaste temprano-

-hola Mione, en realidad desperté por mi cicatriz- dijo el chico mientras tocaba su frente

La chica se levanto del sillón y dejo el libro en la mesa para acercarse- déjame ver- mientras quitaba la mano del chico –¡HARRY! Debemos ir con el profesor Dumbledore, tu cicatriz esta roja-

-siento que me quema- se quejo el chico

-¿Qué es todo ese ruido?- -no lo se- se escucho decir desde la escalera

-Ron, Ginny vengan rápido- grito la castaña

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el mayor de los Weasley presente

-hablamos en el camino, ahora llevemos a Harry con el profesor Dumbledore- los hermanos obedecieron al ver como su amigo comenzaba a sudar

-Profesor- Los jóvenes león habían entrado de golpe a la oficina del director

-profesor, algo tiene Harry- hablo Ron

El profesor se acercó al chico y vio la cicatriz roja

-me arde mucho- dijo el chico con dificultad mientras lo sentaban en el sillón

-ahora esta mas roja- dijo Ginny quien estiro sus dedos para tocarla

-¡NO LA TOQUES!- en ese momento los recién llegados se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Draco Malfoy, la pelirroja decidió bajar la mano

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?- dijo Ron al ver que el rubio estaba sentado no muy lejos de ellos

-que nadie toque la cicatriz- dijo ignorando la pregunta del Weasley

-no le hagan caso- dijo Ron ofendido por ser ignorado

Draco se levanto y se puso al lado del director- esa cicatriz fue hecha con magia de las artes oscuras; magia negra. Al parecer esa magia esta siendo liberada, eso quiere decir una cosa- miro al Harry- Voldemort se esta haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Si tocan esa cicatriz van a ser consumidos por aquella magia- finalizo

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- pregunto Hermione mientras tomaba de la mano a Harry

-el dolor será por un día o dos. Ocurrirá de nuevo cuando Voldemort libere nuevamente su poder- dijo Draco

-es peor que un Crucio- dijo el chico mientras se retorcía del dolor

-señor Weasley podría ir a buscar al profesor Black- pidió el Director

-si- dijo el chico para salir corriendo

-señor Malfoy podría preparar una posion, el profesor Snape no se encuentra y dudo que el señor Potter pueda soportar todo el día con aquel dolor-

-quiere que prepare la posición que inhibe los efectos del Crucio o me equivoco- dijo Draco sin despegar la vista de Harry

-así es-

-esta bien- dijo Draco de manera seria, pero no fría- pero necesitare ayuda-

-yo te ayudare- dijo Hermione se sentía inútil al ver como el chico se retorcia de dolor

-nnoo..ttte vaaayass- dijo Harry aferrándose a la mano de la chica- no me dejess-

-yo te ayudare- dijo la pelirrojano quiera seguir viendo a su amigo en ese estado

Draco asintió y ambos se fueron

-¿Dónde vamos?- pregunto Ginny mientras corria intentando de seguir a Malfoy

-vamos a la sala de pociones, hoy no hay clases en esa sala y aun es muy temprano para que los alumnos se levanten- dijo mientras abria la puerta

-¿en que te ayudo?- pregunto la joven mientras cerraba la puerta

-necesito que saques un extracto de alga azul, ojos de rana y una cola de lagarto- Ginny asintió y comenzó a buscar entre los muebles todo lo pedido

-ya esta todo-

-bien, ahora necesito que cortes la cola de lagarto- dijo Draco mientras ponía algunas cosas en el caldero

Luego de un rato ya estaban todos los ingredientes en el caldero

-solo falta que la posicon repose 8 minutos y estará lista- dijo Malfoy mientras se sentaba

-gracias por ayudarnos- sonrio la joven mientras se sentaba a su lado, el chico solo la miro- ¿Quién te enseño esta posion? Nunca antes había oído de ella-

-mi madre me la enseño, la preparamos antes de huir de mi casa- dijo de manera fría y apretando sus manos con ira

-lamento lo ocurrido, no fue mi intensión que recordaras- dijo la joven mientras toca el hombro del chico

-me vengare- dijo más para si mismo

-unete a nosotros, ponte del lado de los buenos- susurro mientras lo miraba

-ya pasaron los 8 minutos- Draco se levanto y puso la posion en un frasco- vamos-

Cuando llegaron Ginny no podía creer lo demacrado que estaba Harry. Draco le entrego la posion a Hermionie para que se la diera a Harry, quien luego de beberla comenzó a respirar pausada y tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Sirius quien estaba al lado de su ahijado

-siento como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla- sonrio débilmente

Malfoy se dirigio a la puerta de la oficia, su trabajo ya estaba echo pensaba él

-espera- dijo el chico con lentes- gracias Malfoy-

-no me agradezcas, Weasley tiene mas posiones. El efecto durara 4 horas. Deberas tomar la posion hasta que ya no te sientas mal-

Draco se fue dejando un ambiente muy silencioso que fue interrumpido por Ginny

-Harry ¿quieres desayunar?- pregunto la chica al ver que su amigo comenzaba a recuperar el color en su cara

-eso no estaría mal, ahora me siento mucho mejor- el chico puso su mano en estomago- muero de hambre-

-no nos vuelvas a dar un susto así- dijo Sirius mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su ahijado

-será mejor que ocultes tu cicatriz con una venda, el color puede ser muy llamativo y hasta tentador- Dumbledore agito su varita para que en la frente del chico apareciera una venda- diremos que fue un pequeño golpe en la cabeza-

Ya estaban todos reunidos en el gran comedor hasta los profesores, Ginny dirigio su mirada a la mesa de las serpientes para verificar si Draco se encontraba desayunando, cuando lo encontró sintió un gran alivio al ver que hoy sus compañeros no habían decidió molestarlo.

-Harry ¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunto Neville algo preocupado al ver la venda que cubria la frente de su amigo

-solo me cai y me pegue en la cabeza, no es nada grave. Mañana me podre quitar el vendaje- sonrio el chico quitándole importancia a su supuesta lesión

-miren la correspondencia- se escucho decir a Colin quien estaba sentado al lado de Ginny

* * *

Espero que sigan comentando esta historia


	4. Chapter 4

**Lamento la demora, pero ya regrese les dejo este capitulo**

* * *

_-Harry ¿Qué te ocurrió?- pregunto Neville algo preocupado al ver la venda que cubria la frente de su amigo_

_-solo me cai y me pegue en la cabeza, no es nada grave. Mañana me podre quitar el vendaje- sonrio el chico quitándole importancia a su supuesta lesión_

_-miren la correspondencia- se escucho decir a Colin quien estaba sentado al lado de Ginny_

Las lechuzas comenzaron a entregar sus cartas y paquetes

-Chicos escuchen- dijo Hermione mientras abría una página del profeta- ayer por la noche apareció la marca tenebrosa frente al ministerio de magia, se piensa que el que no debe ser nombrado intenta comunicarse con el ministerio. Tal vez esto marca el inicio del termino - termino de leer la joven

-que tontería, si van a publicar algo que nos informe de lo ocurrido. A este paso seremos estaremos incomunicados con el exterior- dijo el pelirrojo mientras sacaba un pedazo de pan y lo masticaba

-no creo que solo haya sido la marca tenebrosa, es posible que hayan entrado al ministerio para buscar algo, como la ultima vez- dijo Harry

En eso se escuchan fuertes gritos cuando el se voltearon a ver que era todo ese escandalo, vieron algo que jamas creyeron que ocurriría en Hogwarts

-e…. - tartamudio Ron

-la marca tenebrosa- finalizo Harry sin poder creer que algo así apareciera en el castillo

La marca tenebrosa provenia de una carta que tenia Draco Malfoy en sus manos, el director al ver el miedo de todos sus alumnos lanzo un hechizo para desaparecer esa horrible marca que había aparecido, pero no hubo cambio lo que aumento el terror que se sentía en el aire. Draco quien estaba en una especie de trance despertó, tomo su varita y lanzo un hechizo que hizo desaparecer la marca tenebrosa. Todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar mientras veian como Malfoy se retiraba del gran comedor.

Ya habían terminado las clases y lo ocurrido en la mañana había dejado de ser tema de conversación. Ginny estaba caminando por los pasillos sin rumbo y sin darse cuenta llego a la oficina del director, dio media vuelta para irse, pero escucho voces

-¿Cómo hiciste eso esta mañana?- _es el director, pero ¿con quien habla_ se pregunto la chica

-solo fue magia, nada fuera de lo normal- _es Malfoy_

-Tus poderes están aumentando-

-creo que si, pero no vine a hablar sobre eso- hizo una pausa- es mejor que me vaya del castillo, ya saben que estoy aquí y no dudo que eso provoque me Lucius siga mandando cosas que intimiden a los demás alumnos-

-no me parece lo correcto, aumentaremos la seguridad en el castillo. No podemos dejar que te protejas solo, aun no-

-lo entiendo, será mejor que me retire- Ginny se fue a esconder mientras veía como Malfoy salía, desidio seguirlo desde lejos.

Draco se sento cerca de una ventana en la torre de astronomía dio un largo suspiro- se que estas ahi-

-pense que no te habias dado cuenta- dijo la chica mientras salía del escondite

-nunca te enseñaron a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas-

-no seas amargado- se puso enfrente de el- de verdad te quieres ir- pregunto de manera preocupada

-es lo mejor, no debi haber venido al castillo- dijo mientras seguía mirando por la ventana

-yo opino todo lo contrario, si no hubieras estado ¿Quién me hubiera ayudado con Dean?¿quien hubiera sabiado lo que le ocurria a Harry?¿ quien hubiera preparado las posiones?- dijo para soprpresa del chico- este año has cambiado-

-que sabe una Weasley- dijo con voz fría- tu no me conoces, nisiquiera se porque estoy hablando contigo-

-dejanos ayudarte, seamos amigos- Ginny quería conocer al Draco Malfoy que nadie conoce-

Draco se levanto y la tomo por los brazos, para luego empujarla a una fría pared –no te muevas- para luego ponerse en la puerta

-Draco, mi padre me conto lo que ocurrio-dijo una voz que Ginny reconocia como Pansy Parkinson

-sal de aquí- dijo de manera cortante Draco

-Ve a mi casa, mi padre intentara de que tu padre te perdone y puedas volver- dijo Parkinson mientras tomaba la cara del chico entre sus manos. Ginny intentaba de no respirar para que la descubrieran

-¡SUELTAME!- grito el chico mientras quitaba las manos de la chica- escúchame bien, jamas volveré. Pierdes tu tiempo en estar aquí. Ahora LARGO- la chica se fue sin decir nada

-deberias ser mas delicado con las mujeres- dijo Ginny mientras recibia una fría mirada-

-largate tu también- dijo con desprecio

-no lo hare, no me das miedo- dijo calmadamente cruzando sus brazos

-deberias. Puedo torturarte hasta que me supliques que te mate- dijo de manera tranquila apuntándola con su varita

-solo palabrería- dijo quitando la varita con la que la apuntaban-no harias algo así-

-claro que puedo- dijo ofendido

-yo no he dicho lo contrario, de que puedes, puedes, pero no lo haras- sonrio de manera dulce- no es tu estilo-

-ya te he dicho- dijo alterado- TU NO ME CONOCES-

-si de verdad quicieras hacerme daño ya lo habrías hecho, pero llevamos 5 minutos discutiendo sobre si me torturarías o no- Ginny se acercó más a Draco

Draco se quedo callado y se fue a sentar

-seamos amigos ¿quiero ser tu amiga?- la joven se acerco al chico, hoy se sentía muy valiente y no iba a recibir un no por respuesta

-un Malfoy y un Weasley no pueden ser amigos- dijo mirando por la ventana

-¿Por qué no?-no entendia la negatividad del rubio- muéstrame el papel que nos obliga a ser enemigos. No conozco ningún impedimento para ser amigos-

-ya es hora de cenar y tengo hambre- el chico se marcho dejando a Ginny sola

En el gran comedor

-Harry ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Hermione

-bien, la cicatriz esta tomando el color habitual- sonrío mientras miraba a la chica que muchas veces le quitaba el sueño

-nos preocupaste mucho, debemos estar preparados cuando esto vuelva a ocurrir- Harry tomo su mano y la beso

-gracias por siempre estar conmigo Mione-

-hola chicos ¿han visto a mi hermano?- pregunto la pelirroja

-esta con Luna, creo que la esta ayudando en algo-

-¿Ron ayudando? Eso no me parece muy de su estilo- dijo Ginny

-esto es más que raro agregando además que es hora de la cena y para Ron las horas de comida son sagradas- dijo Hermione

-miren ahí vienen- dijo Harry mientras veía como su amigo sonreía como tonto

-y a ti que bicho te pico- pregunto Ginny

-¿Por qué lo dices hermanita?- el pelirrojo no dejaba de sonreir

-olvidalo- suspiro su hermana

Los días pasaron rápidamente y lo único que logro Ginny fue observar a Draco todas las noches en la torre de astronomía sin cruzar palabra alguna. Pero la chica no se rendia y como ya era sabado debían ir los dos a Gringotts.

-muy bien chicos, tomen esta posion multijugos- dijo el director para luego agregar- es mejor que así, nadie los reconocerá-

Los chicos tomaron la posion y draco se transformó en un hombre de unos 35 años de pelo negro y no tan alto, mientras que Ginny pasó a ser una mujer de 30 años de pelo rubio corto y de baja estatura.

-creo que ya están listos, los llevaran hasta Hogsmeade y luego van a viajar por la red flu hasta el callejón Diagon. De regreso será lo mismo ¿quedo claro?- ambos asintieron

Hasta Hogsmeade los acompaño el profesor Snape, luego los chicos llegaron hasta Gringotts como les había dicho el profesor. Un duende les entrego un sobre amarillo, cuando se disponían a irse un estruendo los alerto

-¡MORTIFAGOS!-se escucho decir

-debemos irnos ahora- dijo Draco mientras tomaba a Ginny de la mano y la conducia a un lugar seguro para trasladarse

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade no contaron con que también estaba lleno de mortifagos, quienes destruían todo a su paso.

-Draco ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dijo Ginny muy asustada, solo eran ellos 2 y la posición ya estaba dejando de hacer efecto

El chico miro a la pelirroja tomo fuertemente su mano y salieron corriendo esquivando algunos hechizos, Ginny se dio cuenta de que se dirigían a la casa de los gritos la cual estaba siendo vigilada por mortifagos. Los jóvenes se escondieron en un árbol

-escuchame bien Ginny- dijo Draco- distraeré a eso mortifagos y cuando ya no haya ninguno entra a la casa de los gritos, en una de las paredes encontraras un agujero, este te llevara hasta el sauce boxeador debes decir el siguiente hechizo _"Inmovilus"_ así se quedara quieto y no te atacara ¿quedo claro?- finalizo el chico

La chica hizo un movimiento de negación con su cabeza- no te dejare solo, estamos juntos en esto- dijo seriamente

Draco sintió que algo se removio en su ser con las palabras de la chica- cambiemos el plan, entra a la casa de los gritos y si no estoy ahí en 10 minutos regresas al castillo- Ginny seguía sin aceptar- por favor- suplico el chico

-esta bien- bajo la mirada dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Draco- pero no hagas locuras, no dejes que te lastimen- ahora fue ella quien suplicaba mientras lo abrazaba

-claro que no lo permitiré- dijo en su oído lo que causo un estremecimiento por parte de la pelirroja. Draco tomo la cara de Ginny entre sus manos y comenzó a acercarse depositando un suave y breve beso en sus labios.

Draco salio al enfrentamiento rápidamente quito del camino a 3 mortifagos, pero aun quedaban otros 3 mas. En un momento el chico y los 3 mortifagos desaparecieron de la vista de Ginny, la chica aprovecho esta oportunidad para ingresar a la casa de los gritos. La pelirroja se escondio detrás de un gran librero con su varita preparada, luego de unos minutos no había señales de Draco ni de los mortifagos, Ginny no se iba a ir hasta que volviera Draco en ese momento comenzó a escuchar pasos, tomo con fuerza su varita y salio del escondite a enfrentarse al extraño

-Ginny- dijo una voz que tanto deseaba escuchar la chica

-Draco- dijo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo y lo beso- pensé que te había pasado algo

-unos mortifagos de segunda no podrían superar al gran Draco-dijo el chico con su habitual modestia- ¿estas bien?- pregunto al observar detenidamente a la chica

-si, no me paso nada- dijo la chica

-será mejor que nos vayamos- tomo la mano de la chica para entrar al pasadizo

Los jóvenes entraron sigilosamente al castillo, al parecer habían pedido a los alumnos que se fueran a sus respectivas salas comunes. La aparición de mortifagos no fue tomado a la ligera por el director, por lo que Ginny y Draco no tuvieron problemas para llegar a su oficina

-me alegra que se encuentren bien, le pedi al profesor Snape que los fuera a buscar. Pero no los encontró- dijo el profesor soltando un suspiro de alivio- me preocuparon mucho, debo admitir-

-descuide profesor ya estamos aquí- Ginny saco el sobre amarillo- aquí esta lo que pidió-

-muchas gracias, a ambos- sonrio- si quiere pueden ir a sus habitaciones a descanzar- pero antes..- hizo un movimiento con su varita cambiando el vestuario de los jóvenes a sus respectivos uniformes- así esta mucho mejor-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado espero comentarios :)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola aqui dejo un nuevo capitulo_**

* * *

_-me alegra que se encuentren bien, le pedi al profesor Snape que los fuera a buscar. Pero no los encontró- dijo el profesor soltando un suspiro de alivio- me preocuparon mucho, debo admitir-_

_-descuide profesor ya estamos aquí- Ginny saco el sobre amarillo- aquí esta lo que pidió-_

_-muchas gracias, a ambos- sonrio- si quiere pueden ir a sus habitaciones a descanzar- pero antes..- hizo un movimiento con su varita cambiando el vestuario de los jóvenes a sus respectivos uniformes- así esta mucho mejor-_

Los chicos salieron de la oficina

-¿vas a ir a tu sala común?- la chica no estaba segura si Draco quería pasar tiempo con sus ex amigos

-ire a mi habitación, hace mucho tiempo deje mi sala común- dijo el chico mientras caminaba

-entonces nos vemos en la noche- dijo la chica mientras se iba, pero un brazo la detuvo y la giro completamente

-creo que merezco un premio luego de haber sido tan valiete ¿no creer?- dijo Draco ponía sus manos en la cintura de la joven

-puede ser que tengas razón- la chica puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Draco. Ambos sonrieron y se besaron lentamente

-será mejor que me vaya, te aseguro que mi hermano debe estar como loco buscándome- dijo la chica mientras se separaba.

-nos vemos después- dijo el rubio mientras dejaba ir a la Weasley

Ginny llego a su sala común en donde todo era un alboroto

-Calmate Ron, Ginny debe estar bien- esa era la voz de Hermione

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI MI HERMANA NO APARECE Y NO MUY LEJOS DEL CASTILLO HAY MORTIFAGOS- grito Ron

-Ron no permitiré que le hables así a Hermione- y ese era Harry defendiendo a la chica que él quería

Ginny decidio hacer acto de presencia antes de que corriera sangre en la sala común de los leones

-Ron puedes calmarte. Ya estoy aquí, me encuentro bien- dijo Ginny

-SE PUEDE SABER DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO- grito su hermano, el pobre de tan alterado que estaba tenia la cara del mismo color que su cabello

-deja de gritar, para tu información estaba en uno de los invernaderos. Escuche como pedían que volvieran a sus salas comunes, pero no sabia si los mortifagos estaban en el castillo. Ni loca saldría teniendo a mortifagos rondando por el castillo y yo sola. Soy Gryffindor, valiente pero se ocupar mi cerebro- dijo la chica

-ves Ron, Ginny estaba bien. Sabe cuidarse sola- dijo Harry quien estaba abrazando a Hermione- le debes una disculpa a alguien ¿no cree?-

-si, tienes razón- dijo Ron- lo lamento Hermione, no fue mi intención gritar-

La joven solo asintió

-me voy a mi cuarto, estoy cansada- la pelirroja salio antes de que la siguieran interrogando

Los días iban avanzando y la relación que se estaba forjando entre el Slytherin y la Gryffindor iban haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte, pero de manera secreta.

-¿Por qué estas en el bando de Potter?- era una noche como cualquier otra y la pregunta había surgido de repente

-quiero tener paz, disfrutar con mi familia y amigos. Lucho por la libertad, si somos libres podremos estar co quien queramos- dijo la chica mientras tomaba la mano de su novio

El chico guardo silencio y miro sus manos entrelazadas, haría cualquier cosa por estar con ella- me unire a ustedes- susurro

-es..es enserio- dijo la pelirroja algo sorprendida

-quiero paz en mi vida- _no quiero que lastimen lo único que me que_\- pensó el chico

-lucharemos para ser felices- dijo Ginny

Al día siguiente muy temprano por la mañana Draco fue a la oficina del director

-¿ocurre algo joven Malfoy?- dijo el director

-deseo unirme a la orden- dijo de un golpe el joven mago

-puedo saber el por que de su repentino interés- hablo el director

-quiero proteger lo que me queda y para eso debo unirme a la orden y vencer a Voldemort-

-entiendo, lo ayudare. Mañana mismo nos reuniremos, tendrá suerte ya que ni el señor Potter, ni Weasley ni la señorita Granger asistirán a esa reunión- dijo el director- creo que es mejor que hable en otra ocasión con ellos-

-si, es lo mas conveniente- acoto el Slytherin

-entonces nos vemos mañana a esta misma hora- dijo el profesor mientras veía como su alumno se iba de su oficina

Ginny estaba felizmente disfrutando su desayuno hasta que mágicamente apareció una nota en su plato, la chica miro a todos lados y al ver que nadie le prestaba atención abrió la nota.

"_Necesito que hablemos, te espero en el lugar de siempre_

_D."_

Ginny salio rápidamente del comedor, con la excusa de que había olvidado algo en su habitación, se dirigio a la torre de astronomía

-¿paso algo?- dijo la chica al entrar, vio que su novio estaba de pie mirando por la ventana

-sientate- dijo sin mirarla, la chica obedecio.

-hoy hable con Dumbledore- dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a su pelirroja- me unire a la orden-

-¡QUE!- dijo Ginny levantándose bruscamente- ¿Por qué?-

-elegi este bando y me comprometeré al máximo- sabia que Ginny se preocupaba por el, pero este era su elección

-mañana me reuniré con los de la orden- dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba- todo saldrá bien, todo esto terminara muy pronto ya lo veras- la chica solo asintió

Al día siguiente…

-¿estas preparado?- dijo el director

-si- dijo el rubio sin dudar.

-entonces vamos- finalizo el director

Todo fue muy rápido para el joven, de un momento a otro ya se encontraba en una casa

-aquí se hacen la reuniones de la orden, es la casa de Sirius Black- hablo el director como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del chico

Draco comenzo a avanzar buscando el lugar por donde provenian unas voces

-_Ojoloco no te comas el pastel. Aun no llega el profesor Dumbledore-_

El chico se quedo en el marco de la puerta, observando a los presentes. Se sorprendio al ver que estaba Snape

No supo ni cuando ni como, pero estaba siendo observado por todos los presentes. Incluyendo los padres de su novia

-como podran ver, he traido al joven Malfoy a esta reunion- el director puso una mano en su hombro- diles Draco-

El chico dio un largo suspiro, solo esperaba que lo aceptaran- yo quiero ser parte de la orden-

-que directo señor Malfoy, pero me temo que así no funcionan las cosas- dijo su ex profesor quien estaba sentado al lado de su prima

-tendras que contarles todo- dijo el profesor, de alguna forma sintio que fue su ultima oportunidad para hecharce para atras

-creo que todos deben tomar asiento- no bajo la mirada ni un segundo, hace mucho perdio el temor, lo que vivio lo hizo madurar- hay mucho que contar

**xXxXxXx**

Ginny estaba al borde del colapso, sus nervios la estaban matando. Ya iba a ser hora de la cena y no tenia noticias de Draco ni del director. No sabia que si aquello era bueno o era malo

_Tal vez no lo aceptaron y lo estan interrogando_

Aquel pensamiento la aterro, conocia a ojoloco y sabia que era muy meticuloso cuando se trataba de aceptar a nuevos miembros.

-no puedo seguir esperando- se dijo así misma algo frustrada

-yo tambien pienso lo mismo - la joven Weasley no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de su amiga- hoy los elfos prepararon sus deliciosas galletas para la cena. Creo que deberias ir al comedor, así tendremos más galletas-

-creo que te esta haciendo mal pasar mucho tiempo con mi hermano- por un momento se le cruzo la loca idea de que su hermano y su amiga terminarian juntos, pero volvio a la realidad, eso era imposible

cuando llegaron al comedor se observaba a algunos alumnos impacientes por la cena, al parecer hoy nadie tenia nada bueno que sirvieron la cena Ginny se percato de la presencia del director, pero al buscar a su novio no lo encontró.

_Tal vez este cansado, espero que vaya a nuestro encuentro esta noche_. Con aquel último pensamiento desidió cenar

-Hola chicas ¿donde se habian metido?- esa eran la inconfundible voz de Hermionie quien habia llegado con Ron y Harry

-solo hemos paseado por el castillo, hoy a sido un día bastante aburrido- la menor de los Weasley suspiro con gran pesades

-por cierto Luna, creo que esto es tuyo- Ronald alzo su mano dando a mostrar una extraña pulsera con huesos y hojas

-Gracias Ron, crei que la habia perdido- dijo la rubia mientras se colocaba su pulsera

El pelirrojo se sonrojo ver a Luna sonreir, pero esto no paso desapersivido por los tres presentes, Ginny observo a Harry y a Hermionie, luego a Ron y a Luna, repitio su movimiento tres veces más, como si estuviera comparando o buscando algo.

-¿que ocurre?- dijo el niño que vivio.

-ustedes estan en pareja y yo estoy quedando como la soltera- Ginny hizo un falso llanto

-¿pareja?- dijo Luna mirando a Ron

-t..te e..equivocaaas...ella yy yo .. -Ron comenzo a ponerse nervioso y Ginny dejo de actuar

-descuida hermano, ya se que ustedes dos estan juntos, admiro a Luna no se como aguanta ser tu novia- se levanto rapidamente-luego nos vemos- decidio salir corriendo

-GINEVRA WEASLEY- escucho como su hermano la llamaba pero no hizo caso alguno

Ginny caminaba por el solitario pasillo, pero de pronto fue llevada del brazo a una sala completamente oscura. La chica comenzo a forcejear para salir del agarre del desconocido, pero este era notoriamente más fuerte que ella

-quedate quieta- Ginny queria gritar pero su boca estaba siendo tapada por una mano. Se le hacia familiar la voz de aquel sujeto, pero ahora no lograba recordar quien era

Ginny comenzo a sentir como le besaba su cuello y como la falda comenzaba a subir,aquello la aterro y mordio con fuerza la mano, su agresor la solto.

-AYUDAAAAA...- grito lo más fuerte que pudo, pero fue apricionada nuevamente.

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado**

**comentarios? sugerencias? reclamos?**

_**-Ginny no es tonta, no creo que se lo haya creido-**_

_**...**_

_**-¿Qué harán con el? ¿lo expulsaran?- **_

_**...**_

_**-No quiero que te quedes solo- **_


End file.
